


You Don't Have to Be Alone (River Song x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Depression, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “Sorry to have another request so soon but could you possibly do a River Song x Reader where the reader is going through depression or a depressed moment and River tried to pull her out of it/lessen the pain? Sorry it’s a downer but I’m going through some things and I feel like this might help..”





	You Don't Have to Be Alone (River Song x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Tbh, this one was a bit hard to write so idk how I did with it. Sorry, it ended up so short. Also, if you’re ever going through something, please please please don’t be afraid to ask for help. I’m always available to talk if you need too.

You weren’t sure when or how it started anymore, it was just always there. Like some sort of dark thing looming in the corner of your vision. Never quite identifiable but never leaving either.

You wanted to make it go away, it was ruining your life. You just wanted to be happy.

Why was it so hard to be happy?

.

.

You had started traveling the world when you were in college. It was then that you met River. She took you to places further and more exotic than you had ever even dreamed of.

You felt really, truly alive when you were with River Song. Or, at least, you did at first.

After a while whenever you weren’t with River, life seemed to lose all meaning to you. You were just living for your next adventure. Then, the spark left from that too. You didn’t know why it was happening to you. You didn’t understand why.

.

You were alone, as you often were these days when  _it_ came back to you.

It started in the corner, where it always was, then got closer and closer and closer until the darkness consumed everything.

You felt like you were falling. 

You were suffocating. 

 

There was no escape.

.

“Sweetie?” You ignored the voice, shaking your head vigorously. “(Y/n), look at me.”

Hands gripped your face but you couldn’t look. 

It was dark.

 

“(Y/n), sweetheart, I need you to look at me. Please, it’s alright. It’s just me. Look at me.”

Slowly, you opened your eyes. Your vision filled with bright, bouncy blond hair and a concerned face. You were suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. Tears began to fall ceaselessly from your face.

 

“Oh sweetie,” River pulled you into her arms. You sobbed into her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” you mumbled over and over.

“You stop that, you have nothing to apologize for. If anything I should be apologizing to you for not noticing sooner.”

 

“It’s not-not your fault,” you hiccuped.

“It’s not  _yours_ either.”

You cried harder.

 

“… Don’t-don’t leave me… please.”

“I’m not going anywhere. We’re going to fight this together from now on, okay?”

“…Thank you, River.”

“Anything for you, sweetie. You don’t have to be alone. I’m here. I’ll always be here.”


End file.
